Cheats For End Of Adventure The Final Story
Sonic The Hedgehog Version Hyper Run: In Metal Source there are dash panels use Fast Dash with P + Left and it will take you far away to the goal Boost Homing Attack: When you Homing Attack five air enemies when you hit the last one press C to boost and you will fly away Amy Swing: Hammer 5 enemies and the last enemie press P+P+P+C+ Left + Left Level Select: Do the sound test adjust the number to 2,4,6,8,10,12 and accept it and you go back to the beginning and press play Debug Mode: Finish Egg Robot E-129 Super Sonic: Win the game Trophy Gallery: Go to Extras press P+P+P+P+P+P+P Maximum Dash: Go on every dah panel in Metal Source Eggman Unlock: Win all Eggman Bosses with S Classic Generation: Sonic go to the mirror of generation Sonic Toy Madness Version Mary Bolt: Throw a Bolt to 16 enemies and Boost Ninja Junior: in Junior Story win all Levels Super Form 5: Win 2 Versions Change Brocks Name: Win Team Heroes Level Select: Every Level colled Silver Medals Knuckle Sandwich; Beat Mr. Knuckles in Grand Canyon Flight Wonder: Fly To The Goal with unlocking Turbo Fly with P+Up+Pq Invincibility: Win all teams Jet Crashed: Win Jet Super Sonic Skateboard: Get all chaos emeralds and go on a board Team Heroes Story Sonic The Hedgehog Version Sonic and Tails relaxing at Emerald Coast when a battle ship came down sending a letter about a party Sonic wanted to crash at the party Tails knew it was a trap but Sonic knew it was vacation when Knuckles ran to them that he been excited and Tails went on his Tornado X and flew to Eggmanland when they got there it said party covered in Eggman Pitch Black Tails was not going in there when they saw Silver, Blaze and Amy and Cream and Big they where invited when they came out Cream and Cheese the chao had been kidnapped by the source no longer Dr. Robotnik Aka Eggman Eggman had a trap door and he sucked every last of those Sonic Brats. Team Villans Story Sonic The Hedgehog Version Rouge had just got into Eggmans base when she kicked all of the Egg robots out the way Shadow was going to be activated by Rouge Shadow was sad and tears was out of him they kidnapped Maria he was so angry at the doctor when they saw and buff looking machine was not activacted it was Omega all these years Rouge wanted to find a E-123 Omega years ago. Omega was activated and ready the fight Eggman they found a time portal and settled to The Future Team Chaiotix Story Sonic The Hedgehog Version Vector had relalized that Eggman was up to something when Charmy was watching the bee show Vector with a mighty cry said that Eggman kidnapped 2 teams Espio so amazed his head gone kabloowyEspio was holding Vector and threw him out the window with blood and screamed and threw Charmy to the sun and told them to get their lazy asses off the sofa and get the hell to Eggman About This game was the last game for the Jamkamnifware it has two versions of STM and STH it was the latest game to be released too this game is rated Teen Adolescents this game is a action 3d Type with 90 Action Levels all new bosses and all new moves